Droit au bonheur
by baladin
Summary: Jack retrouve quelqu'un !


Il commençait à faire froid mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, lorsque l'on est élevé dans le Minnesota le froid on connaît

Droit au Bonheur !!

Auteur : Baladin

Mail : 

Saison : après la 10

Genre : romance

Résumé : Jack retrouve quelqu'un !!

Disclaimer : rien à moi, seulement pour le fun et pas de sous !!

Bonne lecture !

Il commençait à faire froid mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, lorsque l'on est élevé dans le Minnesota le froid on connaît !! Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Washington, perdu dans ses pensées.

La journée avait été longue et riche de tracas. Depuis deux ans qu'il dirigeait le Home World Security Center il n'avait pas une seconde à lui, et chaque journée de travail lui apportait son lot de complications et de décisions difficiles à prendre. Mais aujourd'hui une petite chose, une insignifiante petite chose, avait bouleversé ses réflexions. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire, cela remontait à quelques semaines déjà ?? Il n'empêche que cette maudite cassette s'était retrouvée sur son bureau et que depuis qu'il l'avait visionnée il cogitait !!

Bien sur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais maintenant qu'il rentrait chez lui, seul, cela revenait au grand galop !! La sensation de trahison qu'il avait ressentie au visionnage de ladite cassette, l'avait de nouveau assaillie lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte du bulding qui abritait son bureau. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer à pied et congédié gentiment son chauffeur.

Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le chemin de son appartement, mais que ses pas l'avait mené vers un petit bar tenu par un ancien militaire. Il avait découvert ce lieu quelques mois auparavant. Tom était un ancien marine, suite à une blessure il avait du quitter le service actif et ouvert ce bar. Nombre de militaire caserné à Washington venait là pour ce détendre, mais rarement des hauts gradés comme celui qui venait d'entrer.

Généralement son entrée occasionnait un silence général !! Puis comme il se dirigeait vers l'un des petits box le plus éloigné et ne prêtait attention à personne, les conversations reprenaient !!

Tom se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il était venu. Il avait été impressionné par toutes les décorations qui se trouvaient sur son uniforme de cérémonie. Le Général sortait d'une réunion, particulièrement rasoir à son point de vue, très importante avec tout le gratin, comme il le disait, et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. Il était rentré là alors que son chauffeur changeait le pneu qui venait de crever ! Tom avait engagé la conversation avec son client, remarquant que celui-ci semblait vouloir parler. Il avait vite compris que l'homme ne s'étendrait pas sur son passé, ni sur ses nombreuses récompenses, quand il apprit qu'il avait fait partie des forces spéciales. O'Neill lui en fut reconnaissant et trouva l'homme très sympathique. Il revint plusieurs fois et se lia d'amitié avec Tom. Parfois il dinait ici, alors que le bar ne faisait normalement pas restaurant, mais Tom avait décidé que le Général pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait, du jour où il lui solutionna un problème avec l'administration tatillonne de l'armée.

Ce soir l'air sombre de Jack fit planer le silence un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Les habitués le connaissaient, mais aucun n'osait lui adresser la parole, son charisme, sa prestance les arrêtaient, il était une sorte de caricature du « héros » que l'on n'approchait pas ! De plus il était toujours seul et cela dérangeait beaucoup les consommateurs du bar ! Tom, lui, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

T – bonjour mon Général ! Allez vous assoir je vous apporte votre bière ! Avez-vous dîné ?

J – euh bonjour Tom, non je viens juste de sortir de mon bureau.

T – votre chauffeur ne vous attendait pas ?

J – je l'ai renvoyé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir !

T – bon alors je vous fais une petite omelette comme vous les aimez !! Non non, vous semblez avoir besoin de vous remonter, alors omelette !!

J – (souriant tristement) c'est sur que présenté comme cela ! Merci Tom !!

Il prit la bière que Tom lui présentait et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Aussitôt ses pensées l'assaillirent. Il revoyait les images de la cassette : Sam et Martouf dans le labo de Carter discutant, riant complices ! Ils s'étaient avoués qu'ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre et puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils se sont rapprochés leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand l'alarme se déclencha !!

J – (en pensées) je ne suis qu'un imbécile !! Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?? Voilà deux ans que j'ai quitté le SGC si elle avait eu d'autres sentiments que l'amitié, elle m'aurait fait signe ! Au lieu de cela elle est partie en zone 51 puis a réintégré SG1 et maintenant elle part pour Atlantis !! Après le test zatarck elle te l'a bien dit : tout oublier, mais toi pauvre idiot tu t'es accroché à un espoir !! Pffffff il est beau le major Général !! Et puis tu as oublié tous ses amis, en dehors de Martouf ! Elle s'est même fiancée !! Oui bien sur toi tu as eu Kerry, mais elle t'a quitté pas longtemps après ayant compris que tu n'étais pas avec elle à 100 !

T – voici l'omelette du chef !!

J – merci Tom, vous partagez ??

T – d'accord je préviens et je reviens !

J – pas de problème.

T – (revenant) dites-moi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort ce soir ?

J – (avec un sourire désabusé) ça va passer !!

T – vous savez si vous voulez parler…

J – merci ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes démons !!

T – pourquoi plus ce soir ?

J – un truc est venu me faire comprendre quelque chose que j'aurai du voir depuis longtemps, enfin que j'ai peut-être vu mais que je refusais d'admettre !!

T – et vous vous étonnez que ce truc soit arrivé là justement aujourd'hui !!

J – oui, entre autre !! Mais bon avec cette excellente omelette cela va déjà mieux !

T – ravi qu'elle vous plaise ! Waou, regardez un peu la jolie brunette qui vient de rentrer !! Il n'en rentre pas souvent des aussi classe !!

Jack qui était dos à la porte d'entrée du bar se retourna légèrement, plus pour faire plaisir à Tom, et regarda « la jolie brunette ». Il resta figé d'étonnement !

T – euh mon général, un problème ?? Mon général ??

J – (reprenant ses esprits) excusez-moi Tom, mais…

Avec un air décidé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

J – Doc ??

L'interpellée se retourna vivement. Voyant qui se trouvait devant elle, son visage devint livide.

J – je rêve ! Dites-moi que j'ai des hallucinations !!

D - … (devant la mine interrogatrice de Jack) euh pas tout à fait ! Je peux vous donner des explications mais pas là au milieu de tout le monde.

J – ok !! Il m'en faut parce que là c'est le coup d'estocade de la journée, mais avant d'aller plus loin êtes-vous oui ou non Janet Frasier ??

Ja – je suis Janet Frasier.

J – bon venez par-là !! Tom s'il vous plait une nouvelle part d'omelette ! Asseyez-vous Doc !

Une fois Tom partit, il la regarda longuement. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais une bouffée de tendresse lui monta à la tête. Il avait toujours apprécié Janet et sa mort lui avait causé un choc, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas admis ni fait sentir aux autres.

J – je vous écoute, ici pas d'oreilles indiscrètes ne vous inquiétez pas !! Pourquoi le « pas tout à fait » ??

Ja – eh bien je suis bien Janet Frasier, mais je ne suis pas de cette réalité !

J - ??

Ja – laissez-moi vous raconter toute l'histoire sans m'interrompre, s'il vous plait Jack !

J – Jack ??

Ja – dans ma réalité nous sommes très amis, avec votre femme et vous !

J – ma femme !!

Ja – oui Sam ! Mais je sais qu'ici ce n'est pas la même chose et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont fait que je suis ici !

J – ok excusez-moi, je vous écoute !

Ja – voilà : dans ma réalité j'étais médecin chef au SGC, mais vous êtes partis vous et Sam, et le nouveau commandant, dont la fille est également médecin, a tout fait pour que je quitte mon poste afin de lui donner à elle. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de partir, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. De plus depuis la mort de Cassandra, je n'étais plus aussi solide psychologiquement. Aussi quand il y a quelques mois notre équipe SG1 s'est retrouvée dans votre réalité avec d'autres SG1 d'autres réalités, Sam a vu l'opportunité pour moi de partir sans regret. Elle avait compris que dans cette réalité « Janet » était morte et que Cassie elle était vivante, que vous et elle n'étiez pas ensemble donc que je ne perturberais pas votre monde. Elle m'a expliqué tout cela lorsqu'elle est revenue.

Elle s'arrêta pour voir la réaction de Jack. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air effaré.

J – décidément aujourd'hui c'est le jour !

Ja – excusez-moi je ne comprends pas ?

J – ce matin j'ai trouvé un objet me rappelant ce moment du SGC, l'arrivée d'équipes de mondes parallèles ! Mais continuez cela me semble très intéressant !!

Tom leur apporta le repas pour Janet.

J – merci Tom, vous pourrez nous donner deux cafés d'ici quelques minutes ??

Tom acquiesça de la tête et leur sourit en s'éloignant.

J – mangez ! Vous continuerez ensuite !

Ja – comment est morte Janet ici ?

J – en mission, un jaffa lui a tiré dessus, malgré les nouveaux gilets pare balles, elle a été tuée sur le coup. C'était il y a 3 ans.

Ja – qu'est devenue Cassie ?

J – nous l'avons pris en charge à nous tous, plus particulièrement Sam. Et maintenant elle est partie à l'université. C'est une belle jeune femme, sa mère lui manque beaucoup mais elle est forte et tient le choc.

Ils prirent leur café parlant de tout de rien, Janet essayant de savoir le maximum sur les gens du SGC n'ayant plus de contact. Jack lui expliqua qu'il avait été muté à Washington pour s'occuper de HWSC.

J – si vous continuiez votre récit !!

Ja – donc à son retour Sam m'expliqua que venir dans cette réalité serait la solution. Elle entreprit de faire des calculs, de réaliser certains programmes pour vos services informatiques. Puis lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle s'arrangea pour que je vienne avec eux en mission. Une éruption solaire devait se produire sur la planète où nous étions, donc nous avons pu passer la porte et nous retrouver dans votre dimension. Elle avait étudié le programme de vos équipes et elle savait qu'un groupe SG viendrait ce jour là sur la planète qu'elle avait choisie. Elle m'a donné les consignes afin de me permettre de rentrer sur Terre, puis les manipulations informatiques à réaliser pour que ma vie ici soit possible. Elle me souhaita bonne chance et partit dans sa réalité. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre l'équipe SG et rentrer avec eux.

J – mais comment avez-vous pu rentrer ? Le SGC n'est pas un moulin tout de même !!

Ja – (souriant à la tentative d'humour de Jack) vous avez peut-être lu qu'il y a eu une coupure inexpliquée lors du retour d'une équipe il y a quelques semaines ?

J – oui je me souviens, le courant de la base a été coupé lors de l'arrivée d'une équipe, mais heureusement la porte ne s'est pas désactivée !

Ja – et bien c'est un petit programme de Sam branché sur la porte et activé par une télécommande qui a fait cela. Cela m'a permis de me faufiler sans que personne ne me voie hors de la salle d'embarquement. Ensuite je suis sortie par les issues de secours s'en le moindre problème, c'est vous qui m'avez expliqué comment faire !

J – il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas bien. Pourquoi votre Sam vous a envoyé dans notre réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a motivée ?

Ja – euh, je préfèrerais ne pas vous expliquer.

J – Doc !! Si vous voulez compter sur mon aide, je veux savoir !!

Ja – s'il vous plait Jack !

Ja – si je vous démasque aux yeux des responsables, vous allez repartir d'où vous venez, réfléchissez-y !!

Ja – Sam était jalouse !

J - ??

Ja – oui le Jack de ma réalité a, comment dire, hésité entre elle et moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a foncé lors du test zatarck, en lui sautant dans les bras lorsqu'ils furent seuls une fois le test terminé.

J – ici, elle m'a demandé d'oublier ! Mais je ne vous ai jamais dragué !!

Ja – je ne voulais pas vous gêner !

J – y a pas de problème c'est moi qui aie insisté pour savoir.

Il lui sourit. Il était heureux de la retrouver. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Et elle avait été une amie sûr, sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

J – bon alors, je vais devoir vous supporter à nouveau !! J'espère seulement que vous garderez vos seringues loin de moi !! Rassurez-vous je ne vous trahirai pas. Vous ne représentez aucun danger pour la planète donc pourquoi en parler.

Ja – et si j'étais un goa'uld ??

J – je le sentirai !!

Ja – pourtant vous n'avez pas de protéine dans votre sang, ni de naquada comme Sam !

J – c'est vrai, mais je sens les larves aussi bien que Teal'c ou Carter !!

Ja – dans ma réalité vous ne l'avez jamais dit !!

J – ici non plus !

Ja – comment expliquez-vous cela ?

J – Kanan !!

Ja – mais il n'est pas mort en vous comme Jolinar dans Sam !

J – oui mais il m'a laissé ses souvenirs. Je n'en ai jamais parlé car je ne voulais pas servir de cobaye. Il s'est enfui pour me sauver, il me l'a expliqué avant de sortir de moi. Jolinar s'est sacrifiée en mourant, moi il a fui en effaçant certains souvenirs. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi d'être pris avec le symbiote tok'ra. Dès que j'ai été libre, après mon séjour chez Baa'l, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs et les explications de Kanan, mais j'ai préféré garder cela pour moi ! Vous êtes la seule à le savoir, comme cela chacun de nous possède un secret de l'autre !

Ja – donc vous avez les mêmes capacités que Sam ?

J – exactement ! Mais contrairement à elle, les goa'ulds ne le ressentent pas. Je n'ai que les souvenirs pas les traces !!

Ja – donc vous ne pouvez vous servir de leurs armes de poings ?

J – si, mais cela c'est du à mes gênes anciens. Ne me demandez pas comment cela se fait, je n'en sais rien et comme je ne l'ai expliqué à personne, je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais j'ai fait un essai un jour sans rien dire.

Ja – comment cela ?

J – j'ai emprunté l'arme de poing, je suis sorti de la montagne, je suis allé dans la colline au-dessus et j'ai essayé. Avec de la concentration cela a marché. J'ai réessayé, cela a refonctionné, je suis rentré j'ai rangé l'arme et je me suis dis que cela pourrait servir un jour mais que je devais garder cela pour moi !

Ja – cela ne vous a jamais servi finalement ?

J – non, mais lorsque j'ai quitté le SGC, j'ai fait en sorte que l'arme disparaisse !!

Ja – vous avez fait quoi ?

J – je l'ai emportée avec moi, après avoir demandé à ce qu'elle soit envoyée en zone 51, mais c'est un coffret vide qui est arrivé là-bas !!

Ja – ils ne s'en sont pas aperçu ?

J – non, ils ont une copie ! Comme personne ne peut s'en servir comment voulez-vous qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

Ja – mais si…

J – s'ils s'en aperçoivent aujourd'hui, ils mettront cela sur le dos du NID. Bien d'autres artéfacts ont disparu à cause d'eux !

Ils se sourirent complices. Tom vient vers eux un peu penaud.

T – mon Général, euh je vais devoir fermer !

J – oh il est déjà cette heure ?? Excusez-nous Tom ! Vous avez bien fait de nous prévenir. (A Frasier) Je vous raccompagne.

T – je suis content que vous alliez mieux mon Général, je n'aimais pas beaucoup votre mine lorsque vous êtes arrivé !!

J – merci Tom, cela me touche beaucoup ! A bientôt.

Jack et Janet se retrouvèrent dehors.

J – vous habitez où que je vous dépose, enfin façon de parler !!

Ja – j'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin d'ici, mais ils ne font pas de repas c'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvée dans ce bar, je pensais qu'ils servaient à dîner !

J – écoutez ! Nous avons encore pleins de chose à nous expliquer. Je vous propose de vous héberger. Mon appartement de fonction est immense pour moi tout seul. J'ai deux chambres d'amis, si vous voulez vous pouvez squatter l'une d'entre elles !!

Ja – vous êtes sur ??

J – sur ! J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à vous poser.

Ja – alors j'accepte ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose avec moi mais il faut malgré tout que je passe prendre quelques affaires.

J – ok c'est parti !!

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de Janet. Pendant qu'elle récupérait ses affaires, Jack se chargea de régler ce qu'elle devait encore. De toute façon elle ne reviendrait pas ici, il lui trouverait un appartement non loin de lui. Si cela était difficile, elle deviendrait sa colocataire en attendant mais cet endroit assez sordide ne la reverrait pas !!

Arrivés chez lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de 2 heures du matin.

J – je vous montre votre chambre, et je crois que les explications supplémentaires attendront demain ! J'appellerai mon bureau pour les prévenir de mon absence. Vu tous les jours de vacances qu'il me reste à prendre cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai pas de rendez-vous urgent demain.

Ja – il ne faut pas vous déranger pour moi.

J – tata, on ne discute pas major !!

Ja – bien mon Général !

Janet fut ravie de la chambre qu'il lui attribua. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse cela la changeait de la petite chambre qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Colorado Springs !! Elle avait une salle de bain attenante rien que pour elle.

Ja – merci encore mon Général !

J – Jack, Janet !!

Ja – (souriant) bonne nuit Jack !

J – bonne nuit à demain !

Il partit dans la cuisine prendre un verre afin de réfléchir.

J – (pour lui-même) quelle surprise !! La journée s'est mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé ! Bon aller au lit j'ai assez cogité pour aujourd'hui, si je continue ma tête va exploser !

Il se coucha et tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans aucune difficulté !!

Lorsque Janet se réveilla le lendemain, une bonne odeur de café vint lui titiller les narines. Il était pourtant assez tôt, mais Jack était déjà debout.

Ja – bonjour, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un lève tôt !!

J – gardez cela pour vous, j'ai une réputation à tenir !! Bien dormi ??

Ja – très bien merci et vous ?

J – idem ici !! Café ?

Ja – je ne suis jamais opérationnelle avant !!

Ils prirent leur café discutant de tout de rien histoire de refaire connaissance. Puis Janet, comprenant que Jack attendait d'autres explications, enchaîna sur la suite de son récit abandonné dans le café de Tom.

Ja – lorsque je suis sortie du SGC, j'ai pris le chemin de mon ancienne maison. Je savais que Cassandra n'y était pas et que j'y serais en sécurité. Je me suis connecté à Internet et je suis rentrée dans les serveurs des administrations qui m'intéressaient. Sam m'avait donné la marche à suivre. J'ai pu ainsi falsifier les dossiers concernant mon double et me recréer une identité. Le programme qu'elle m'avait donné a pu effacer certaines choses et en créer de nouvelles afin de me permettre de travailler et de vivre sans soucis.

J – waou !! Un hacker !!

Ja – je n'en suis pas très fière, mais il faut bien vivre. Une fois tout ceci fait, j'ai constitué une petite garde robe, j'ai loué une voiture et je suis partie pour la capitale afin de me noyer dans la masse. Cela fait un mois que je travaille dans un hôpital proche d'ici. Ça me convient, les gens sont pratiquement tous gentils avec moi. Voilà !

J – donc si je comprends bien la Sam de votre réalité s'est débarrassée de vous ! Je vous croyais amies ?

Ja – nous étions amies, mais le fait que j'adopte Cassie a changé les choses. Elle a toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait ! D'autant que Jack était très attaché à Cassie. Il venait souvent à la maison pour jouer et parler avec elle. Sam se sentait exclue. La mort de Cassie a solutionné le problème, mais elle a gardé ce coté rageur vis-à-vis de moi. Et ici comment est-elle ?

J – depuis deux ans que je suis à Washington je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vue. Déjà la dernière année que j'ai passée au SGC nous nous étions éloignés. Elle s'était fiancée à un flic Peter Shanaan mais à la mort de son père elle a rompu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a cherché à se rapprocher de moi ! Depuis le test Zatarck où elle a décidé d'oublier ses sentiments et les miens, rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Elle a eu diverses aventures sans lendemain, mais je n'ai pas tout suivi !

Ja – et vous, excusez-moi d'être indiscrète, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer d'aller plus loin ?

J – la peur certainement ! Pas du règlement, ce dont je me fiche royalement, non d'être repoussé, rejeté ! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que cela ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, je crois qu'elle en avait conscience et qu'elle n'a pas voulu me blesser ! De toute façon c'est de l'histoire ancienne, elle est partie pour Atlantis ou va partir dans les prochains jours ! Une galaxie de distance c'est beaucoup trop insurmontable !!

Ja – Atlantis ? Qu'est-ce ?

J – la galaxie de Pégase, la cité des anciens !! Vous ne connaissez pas ?

Ja – jamais entendu parlé !

J – vous n'avez pas eu de mission de découverte en direction d'Atlantis suite des traductions de Daniel sur le site de l'Antarctique ?

Ja – non, dès que vous avez été « décongelé » le site a été fermé. La zone étant interdite aux militaires, le gouvernement a fait poser des scellés et plus personne n'y est allé !

J – donc ici on a découvert que la cité des anciens était dans une autre galaxie et une expédition est partie il y a trois ans. Des petits problèmes d'énergie nous ont laissé sans nouvelle un certain temps, mais désormais le contact est rétabli et Carter a été nommée chef de la mission au grade de Colonel. Elle n'a même pas pris contact pour me dire au revoir.

Ja – vous vous y attendiez, alors pourquoi cette tristesse que je sens en vous ?

J – (souriant) vous me connaissez assez bien effectivement !!

Ja – même si vous n'êtes pas le Jack de ma réalité, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup et nous étions amis ! Racontez moi ce qui ne va pas.

J – hier, par je ne sais quel miracle, une cassette de la vidéo surveillance de la base s'est retrouvée sur mon bureau. J'ai pu voir Sam avec un Martouf d'une autre réalité. Ils étaient très complices et elle a admis qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Tout ce temps que j'ai perdu à croire qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour moi, qu'elle ne le montrait pas à cause de sa carrière, alors qu'elle pensait à un autre !! Je sais que les sentiments de Jolinar peuvent l'influencer, mais je passe après tous les autres !!

Ja – peut-être pas Jack !! Ce qui la lie à Martouf est très puissant du fait de Jolinar, mais elle ressent certainement toujours quelque chose pour vous !

J – je ne lui manque pas en tout cas puisqu'elle est partie sans un signe ! Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à mon chalet avant mon départ, elle s'est comportée comme une amie exactement comme avec Teal'c. Même avec Daniel, elle était plus proche ! Je sais qu'elle le considère comme son petit frère, là n'est pas le problème, mais cela ne l'a pas perturbée que je m'en aille. Elle m'a souhaité bonne chance et félicité chaleureusement pour ma promotion !! Non Janet, je me suis leurré toutes ces années, il faut que je reprenne le cours de ma vie !

Ja – (doucement) mais c'est très dur, n'est-ce pas ??

J - ……

Ja – je vais aller prendre une douche, je sais que cela n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose pour vous, mais je suis là si vous voulez parler. Je suis votre amie Jack, même si je ne suis pas réellement celle que vous avez connue. Je ne pense pas que mon double était très différente de moi-même. Courage, vous méritez mieux que ce qui vous arrive !! A tout de suite !

Jack la regarda s'éloigner. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là. La pilule était trop grosse à avaler pour qu'il reste seul. Il aurait certainement pris le chemin de Colorado Springs pour voir Daniel si cette rencontre inattendue n'avait pas eu lieu !

Se secouant un peu il alla téléphoner à son bureau. Mary, sa secrétaire, fut étonnée qu'il s'absente comme cela sans que ce soit prévu à l'avance. Mais en réfléchissant bien elle se rappela qu'il n'était pas particulièrement en forme en quittant son bureau hier.

M – reposez-vous mon Général, je crois que cela vous fera du bien et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout ! Bonne journée !!

Jack se félicita d'avoir cette merveilleuse personne à ses cotés. Elle lui facilitait vraiment la vie. Il se promit de faire un effort afin de lui rendre la pareille !!

Ja – hum on dira ce qu'on voudra mais une bonne douche il n'y a rien de mieux ! Mon boulot commence à 15 h aujourd'hui, je vais rapporter mes affaires à l'hôtel et nous irons déjeuner quelque part je vous invite !!

J – rapporter vos affaires à l'hôtel ?? Mais il n'en est pas question ! D'ailleurs vous n'avez plus de chambre !

Ja – comment cela je n'ai plus de chambre ?

J – pendant que vous prépariez vos affaires, j'ai réglé ce que vous deviez.

Ja – mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et je n'ai pas tout emporté !!

J – vous allez rester ici le temps de vous trouver quelque chose de bien. Quant au reste de vos affaires nous irons les chercher après déjeuner !!

Ja – mais Jack je ne peux pas faire cela !

J – et pourquoi ? L'appartement est largement assez grand pour nous deux ! M'avez-vous entendu ronfler cette nuit ? C'est pour cela que vous ne voulez pas rester !!

Janet explosa de rire !!

Ja – non je dois avouer que je ne vous ai pas entendu !! Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

J – très franchement si vous me dérangiez je ne vous le proposerai pas !! Cela peut durer un petit peu de temps parce que les logements libres dans le coin ça ne court pas les rues, mais nous y arriverons !!

Ja – c'est que j'ai déjà cherché, et très franchement c'est vraiment au-dessus de mes moyens !

J – ah…euh je n'avais pas vu les choses comme cela. Eh bien vous partagerez mon chez moi ! Vous savez je n'y suis pas beaucoup donc nous ne devrions pas nous déranger !!

Ja – vrai de vrai ??

J – croix de bois croix de fer !!

Ja – (le regardant émue) je dois avouer que cela me soulagerait. J'étais un peu angoissé à l'idée d'être seule dans cette grande ville, enfin dans un appartement toute seule.

J – alors c'est vendu ! Merci Janet, je dois avouer que vous arrivez pile au bon moment, et ne croyez pas que cela soit sans intérêt de ma part.

Ja - ??

J – je m'ennuyais tout seul, mais je n'osais pas prendre un colocataire que je ne connaissais pas !

Ja – merci à vous Jack ! Vous devriez aller vous laver si nous voulons ne pas manger trop tard ! Excusez-moi de vous presser, mais je n'aimerai pas être en retard pour mon service !

Après sa douche ils partirent vers un petit restaurant où Jack avait ses habitudes. Le patron les installa à une table un peu à l'écart, il était rare que Jack vienne accompagné, donc il comprit qu'ils voulaient un peu de tranquillité !

Une fois leur commande prise, ils reprirent leur conversation.

J – dites-moi, même avec un programme sophistiqué, le fait d'effacer votre mort dans les registres de l'armée n'a pas du passer inaperçu ??

Ja – en fait, Sam m'a créé une jumelle ! Même parcourt, même études seulement moi, Janet-Mary, je ne suis pas rentrée dans l'armée, et voilà le tour est joué !

J – Janet-Mary ??

Ja – ma jumelle s'appelait Janet-Anny !

J – elle ne nous l'a jamais dit !

Ja – je n'ai jamais aimé mon prénom ! Je préfère Janet tout court. Mais c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère paternelle alors mon père a insisté !

J – donc vous avez un poste dans un hôpital ?

Ja – oui, je suis médecin au service des urgences. J'aurais préféré un autre service mais j'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé ! Le problème ce sont les horaires !

J – nous ne nous gênerons pas beaucoup alors ! Enfin j'espère que l'on pourra avoir du temps pour refaire connaissance !!

Ja – moi aussi je l'espère !

Après leur repas, ils repassèrent à l'hôtel afin de récupérer le reste des affaires de Janet, puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Janet s'installa définitivement dans sa chambre, mais n'eut pas le temps de personnaliser celle-ci, elle devait prendre son poste rapidement. Elle se promit de le faire et de rendre la vie de Jack beaucoup plus confortable qu'elle ne l'était !!

Les semaines passèrent. Les deux colocataires avaient pris leur rythme de vie. Ils s'entendaient admirablement et l'harmonie régnait dans l'appartement. Jack était beaucoup plus détendu. Cassie, qui était venue le voir à son bureau lors d'un rapide passage dans la capitale, s'en était rendu compte immédiatement.

C – dis-moi Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as retrouvé le sourire, je ne t'ai pas vu comme cela depuis … pfff je ne sais même plus !!

J – je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !!

C – mais bien sur !! Allez raconte-moi !!

J – Cassie !!

C – il y a une femme derrière cela non ??

J – eh !! De quoi je me mêle !!

C – ah tu vois !! Tu ne nies pas !!

J – ne vas pas te faire des films !

C – franchement j'en serais ravie. J'ai longtemps pensé que tu finirais avec Sam, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir bien compris votre attitude à tous les deux. Maintenant qu'elle est sur Atlantis, je comprendrai que tu sois passé à autre chose. Elle t'a en quelque sorte laissé tomber !

J – tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Elle avait une opportunité pour sa carrière, elle a eu raison de saisir sa chance. Te rends-tu compte, Colonel à son âge !!

C – tu la défends toujours, c'est trop mignon !!

J – c'est cela moque-toi !

C – je ne me moque pas Jack, je cherche à comprendre. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait du jour où tu es parti de Cheyenne Mountain ? Tes sentiments à son égard crèvent les yeux, alors quoi ?? Et aujourd'hui tu sembles tellement mieux, comme si tu avais enfin tourné la page, mais apparemment tu as toujours une pensée pour elle !!

J – je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier Cassie, mais j'ai enfin compris qu'elle et moi c'était une utopie !! Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi ! J'ai réalisé qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments, non écoute-moi, elle m'aime bien, cela j'en suis convaincu, mais elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse. J'ai donc pris sur moi, je ne suis pas encore passé à autre chose, mais je vois ma vie autrement. Je lui serais toujours reconnaissant de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, mais je dois apprendre à la considérer autrement que comme mon unique raison de vivre !!

C – oh Jack ! Jamais tu ne m'as parlé comme cela !!

J – je dois vieillir !! Je me ramollis !

C – alors elle est comment ?

J – mais de qui parles-tu ?

C – quand tu seras décidé, fais-moi signe !!

J – promis !!

Janet, elle aussi s'épanouissait. Dans sa réalité, jamais elle n'avait douté que Jack soit un homme charmant. Elle l'avait côtoyé au SGC en tant que colonel. Il avait monté alors une face d'homme bougon et râleur, mais très préoccupé par le bien-être des ses hommes. L'image qu'il lui avait donnée avec Cassandra était beaucoup plus douce. Il adorait cette gamine et elle lui rendait bien ! La peine qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux à sa mort, n'était pas descriptible. Heureusement ici, Cassie était vivante, et le Général O'Neill, de cette réalité, n'avait pas eu à supporter cela !!

Aussi l'homme qu'elle découvrait aujourd'hui, lui apportait beaucoup de bien-être. Il gardait ses distances, mais avait toujours de petites attentions pour elle. Leur colocation restait amicale, mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle prenne une autre direction. Elle attendrait. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à elle et renonce définitivement à Sam. La patience l'avait toujours habitée, donc elle pouvait attendre qu'il la voit autrement que comme une bonne amie, une colocataire.

Afin de le mener à cette réflexion, elle le bichonnait !! Elle faisait en sorte que les petits tracas quotidiens lui soit épargnés. Elle se comportait comme une compagne, sans lui montrer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, le laissant s'en rendre compte tout seul !!

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce matin là. Il n'était pas pressé, il avait quelques jours de vacances, les premières depuis bien longtemps. Bizarrement il n'avait pas prévu d'aller dans le Minnesota, cette constatation le frappa ! Jamais il n'avait manqué de partir pour son chalet dès qu'il le pouvait, or là, cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit !!

J – (à lui-même) mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et se rendit compte que sa colocataire n'était pas encore debout. Cela l'étonna, car elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle commençait assez tôt aujourd'hui. Il mit en route le café avant d'aller frapper à sa porte. Rien ! Pas un bruit ! Il renouvela son geste. Aucune réponse, s'inquiétant, elle n'avait pas le sommeil si profond d'ordinaire, il ouvrit doucement la porte en l'appelant. La pièce était dans le noir, aucun signe de Janet !

J – Janet ??

Il se décida à ouvrir en grand et à allumer !

Il découvrit alors le corps de Janet allongé par terre. Il se précipita et doucement pris son pouls. Il était régulier, elle semblait simplement dormir !

J – eh ! La marmotte on se réveille !!

Ja – quoi ??

J – depuis quand préfères-tu le tapis à un bon lit douillet ??

Ja – qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

J – c'est ce que je me demande aussi ! Doucement, ne vas pas rechuter !!

Ja – oula ça tourne !!

J – bon alors tu retournes au lit, j'appelle un toubib et je téléphone à ton boulot comme quoi tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui !!

Ja – non !!

J - ??

Ja – je vais manger quelque chose et ça ira mieux. Je vais pouvoir aller travailler, ne t'inquiète pas !

J – attends !! Tu viens de passer une partie voir toute la nuit par terre suite à un malaise !! Rahhh je ne suis pas toubib mais c'est pas une situation normale, et tu parles d'aller bosser ! Ton boulot est trop stressant pour que je te laisse faire !

Ja – si je n'y vais pas je vais perdre ma place !!

J – excuse-moi ?? Tu ne vas perdre ta place parce que tu n'es pas bien allons, on n'est pas chez des sauvages !!

Ja – tu ne connais pas le boss !

J – eh bien tu perdras ta place, mais tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui !

Ja – mais Jack je ne peux pas me permettre cela !

J – t'inquiète ! Je te ferai rentrer au pentagone !!

Ja – Jack soit sérieux, je ne peux pas travailler là-bas !

J – tu parles sérieusement quand tu dis qu'ils vont te virer ?

Ja – malheureusement oui !

J – et bien c'est ce que l'on va voir, j'ai assez le bras long pour t'éviter cela ! Tu bouges pas je t'apporte un petit déj consistant et ensuite je téléphone à ces abrutis !!

Le ton qu'il avait pris dissuada Janet de tenter de le faire changer d'avis, en plus elle était vraiment fatiguée, le nouveau chef de service l'ayant prise en grippe, il lui collait toutes les corvées que personne ne voulait faire et lui assignait des horaires de fou !!

Pendant que Jack se débattait avait l'administration hospitalière, Cassie arriva à Washington. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Jack. Elle pensait lui faire la surprise. Elle avait décroché un stage de deux mois dans la capitale, un truc vraiment intéressant ! Beaucoup de ses condisciples l'enviaient mais trouver un logement pour deux mois à Washington était pratiquement mission impossible, donc elle avait été la seule à postuler sur que Jack l'hébergerait sans problème !! Elle laissa ses affaires à la consigne de l'aéroport et se dirigea gaiement vers son bureau. Le stage ne commençait que la semaine suivante. Elle s'était laissé un petit peu de temps histoire de profiter de son Général.

C – bonjour Mary !

M – Cassandra !! Nous ne vous attendions pas !

C – le Général n'est pas au courant Mary, c'est une surprise !

M – c'est vous qui allez avoir une surprise, le Général est en congés !! Je ne sais même pas où le joindre !

C – Jack en congés ?? C'est nouveau cela !!

Mary lui fit un grand sourire. Elle connaissait bien Cassandra et l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était la seule à faire rire son patron, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mary adorait Jack et elle trouvait dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil (n'allez pas le lui dire !!) soit aussi solitaire ! Aussi la première fois qu'elle vit Cassie et l'influence positive qu'elle avait sur le Général O'Neill, elle se jura de faciliter les relations entre ces deux là !!

C – est-il parti pour le Minnesota ??

M – je ne crois pas, je n'en ai pas entendu parlé.

C – me voilà bien ! La prochaine fois je ne ferai pas de cachotteries !!

M – essayez son appartement, avec un peu de chance il sera encore là !

C – j'espère, parce qu'autrement je ne sais pas comment je vais m'organiser.

M – vous êtes là pour longtemps ?

C – je viens effectuer un stage de deux mois, et j'ai prévu de loger chez Jack !

M – si vous avez un problème revenez me voir. Le Général n'est absent qu'une semaine, je vous hébergerai pendant ce temps là.

C – merci Mary, vous êtres trop gentille !!

M – je ne vais pas vous laisser toute seule dans cette grande ville ! Le général ne me le pardonnerait pas !!

C – merci tout de même ! Bon j'y vais, et souhaitez-moi de ne pas revenir !!

M – on fait comme cela ! Bonne journée.

Cassie arriva une demi-heure plus tard devant l'immeuble de Jack. Elle profita de ce que la porte du hall soit ouverte par un des autres locataires pour entrer sans sonner à l'interphone de Jack.

Jack, lui, avait solutionné le problème de Janet au boulot. Il ne s'était pas laissé impressionner par le chef de celle-ci et l'avait menacé de porter plainte s'il continuait son « harcèlement » envers Janet. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'à la moindre nouvelle intimidation il aurait à faire à lui et qu'il avait le bras très long !! Il était en train de préparer le déjeuner, Janet n'étant pas en état de faire quelque chose d'autre que se reposer, quand on sonna à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa voisine, particulièrement collante et entreprenante, il demanda à Janet d'aller ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendait deux grands cris et le bruit d'une chute, qu'il se précipita dans l'entrée. Il comprit la situation dès qu'il vit qui avait sonné. Janet était tétanisée et Cassie allongée de tout son long. Prenant cette dernière dans ses bras, et invitant doucement Janet à fermer la porte, il se dirigea vers le salon. Cassie reprenait ses esprits et allait dire quelque chose.

J – avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse moi t'expliquer !! Non pas de reproche !! Oui je sais j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment te dire cela !! Bon écoute-moi s'il te plait !!

Ja – je vais lui chercher un truc un peu fort !

J – bonne idée, apporte des verres pour tout le monde, toi et moi nous en avons besoin aussi.

Cassie les regardait l'un après l'autre. Elle était blanche comme un linge et elle se dit qu'effectivement elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

Jack profita de l'absence de Janet pour mettre Cassandra au courant.

C – c'est ma mère d'une autre réalité ??

J – j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais très intelligente. Tout résumé en si peu de mot, pff c'est pas moi qui y arriverais !!

Cassie sourit, il avait toujours le don de dédramatiser une situation.

C – depuis quand est-elle ici ?

Ja – presque 6 mois !

C – et tu allais me prévenir quand ?

J – j'attendais une opportunité !!

Au lieu d'être fâchée, Cassandra sourit ! Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Si Janet était là depuis 6 mois, elle devait être un petit peu responsable du changement intervenu chez Jack. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment sa mère, Cassie était ravie que ces deux personnes qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, se rapprochent.

J – ouf !! J'ai cru que tu allais m'en vouloir à mort !

Ja – idem ici !!

C – je ne peux jamais vous en vouloir à tous les deux. Non je sais que tu n'es pas « ma mère », mais un petit peu tout de même !!

Ja – je ne demande que cela !

Elles se regardèrent tendrement toutes les deux. Jack sentit qu'il devait les laisser seules afin qu'elles puissent parler.

J – je vais terminer notre déjeuner. Cassie tu nous expliqueras ce que tu fais ici pendant que nous mangerons !!

C – ok ! Juste une question, tu as de la place pour moi ou je dérangerais ??

Janet rougit.

J – dis donc toi ! D'une part tu ne déranges jamais, et d'autre part, j'ai deux chambres d'amis donc... Il partit en lui tirant la langue !!

Les deux femmes discutèrent longtemps, Jack pouvait entendre quelques rires parfois. Il se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait parler de Janet à Cassie. Mais la peur de la blesser l'avait retenu. Et là maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu du temps, qu'il avait fait perdre du temps à cette enfant qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Elle méritait le bonheur d'avoir une mère près d'elle, et peu de personne pouvait se vanter de retrouver leur défunt bien vivant et prêt à tout pour eux, comme c'était le cas pour Janet et Cassie. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même position, puisque dans chacune de leur réalité elles avaient perdu l'autre !

Et lui dans tout cela ? Il ressentait une chaleur au fond de lui. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir une famille.

J – (à lui-même) eh mais attends mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?? Eventuellement tu peux considérer Cassie comme ta fille mais Janet ?

Doucement il prit conscience que depuis quelques temps, il aimerait bien considérer Janet comme autre chose qu'une amie ou colocataire ! Cette vérité lui coupa les jambes et il dut s'asseoir afin de ne pas faire de malaise !! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une autre femme que Sam pourrait lui inspirer des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Cela le prenait au dépourvu ! Et elle ? Accepterait-elle une autre relation entre eux ?

X – Jack ça va ?? Tu es tout pale que t'arrive-t-il ?

J – ah Cassie ?

C – eh !! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Janet !!

Ja – (arrivant de l'autre pièce) oui que veux-tu ? Jack !! Viens t'allonger sur le canapé !

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas. Evidemment elle ne pouvait s'imaginer les images que ses paroles avaient amenées dans l'esprit de Jack !

Ja – tu as des douleurs quelque part ? Ton pouls est un peu anarchique, mais...

Elle était partie dans ses réflexions de médecin. Lui était dans les siennes : jouer au docteur avec Janet !! Bon sang, se dit-il, reprend toi ! Cassie est là et ce n'est pas le moment !! Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur d'autres pensées. Mais cela eut pour effet de faire penser aux deux femmes présentes qu'il se sentait encore moins bien.

Ja – nous devrions appeler le SAMU ! Je ne voudrais pas passer à coté de quelque chose de grave. Pourtant je ne détecte aucun symptôme, à part un pouls rapide et une tension un peu élevée.

J – non pas le SAMU. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste fait un effort un peu trop rapidement. Et je pense que le stress d'avoir Cassie à la maison et qu'elle sache pour toi m'a fait réagir !!

C – bon alors tu vas rester assis et nous allons nous occuper du repas. Ok tu ne bouges pas !!

J – à vos ordres mon général !!

C – (à Janet) il plaisante c'est qu'il va bien !

Dès qu'elles sortirent de la pièce, un sourire béat vint sur ses lèvres. Il était amoureux !! Ouch !! Il se promit de ne pas faire comme avec Sam et de tenter rapidement sa chance. Il n'était plus tout jeune et il avait assez souffert comme cela. La présence de Cassie n'allait pas faciliter les choses mais il se sentait d'attaque. Elle avait une semaine de vacances et lui aussi pourquoi ne l'emmènerait-il pas dans son chalet ? Cassie resterait toute seule à l'appartement, mais c'était une grande fille non !! Oui décidément c'était une bonne idée !!

Pendant le repas il les fit rire toutes les deux. Il avait retrouvé son entrain et Janet fut rassurée. Cassie les regardait avec un je ne sais quoi de tendre dans le regard. Elle était pleinement heureuse de retrouver Janet. Durant leur discussion, elle avait trouvé une femme quelque peu différente de sa mère, mais pas tant que cela ! et Jack !! Que dire, il revivait. Déjà lors de son dernier passage elle l'avait trouvé changé, pourtant il ne semblait rien y avoir entre eux. Pas même un petit flirt, juste une grande complicité et beaucoup de tendresse.

Ils lui avaient raconté comment elle était arrivée à partager l'appartement de Jack. Ils lui avaient dépeint les petits aléas de la vie en colocation, Jack tenant à ses habitudes !!

J – bon alors tu m'explique ce que tu fais ici, non pas que cela me déplaise mais tu ne m'en avait pas parlé !!

C – non je voulais te faire la surprise ! Pour une surprise c'est réussi !!

J – j'allais le dire !! Donc ??

C – je suis en stage pour deux mois et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'héberger sans problème, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté ce stage. Personne dans ma promo ne pouvait le prendre, ils n'ont personne sur Washington et pour deux mois on ne peut avoir de logement universitaire !!

J – donc cela tombe bien que le vieux Jack soit ici !!

C – tu n'es pas vieux, et avec espièglerie : juste un petit peu !!

J – sympa !

Ja – je suis d'accord avec elle, tu n'es pas vieux Jack !

J – ha !! Ravi de l'apprendre !

C – donc si tu le veux bien je reste ici pour deux mois.

J – pas de problème, tu as ta chambre ! Je sens que l'appart va être un peu bouleversé durant ces deux mois !!

C – eh !! Je suis très organisée et rangée contrairement à certain !

J – bon ok j'ai rien dit !! Dis-moi, si nous te laissions seule pendant une semaine cela ne te poserait pas de problème ??

Ja - ??

C – non ! Pourquoi ?

J – vois-tu Janet et moi nous avons une semaine de vacances et comme elle est très fatiguée, je pensais l'emmener se reposer dans la nature !

C – je vois : Minnesota ??

J – dans le mile !! Es-tu partante Janet ??

Ja – euh oui pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est quoi le Minnesota ? Enfin je connais l'Etat, mais ??

C – comment dans ta réalité tu n'as jamais entendu parlé du Minnesota ? Un adorable chalet perdu au milieu de nul part, confortable et intime, domaine réservé de Monsieur Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill ? Dommage que Teal'c ne soit pas là il t'aurait donné une description merveilleuse de l'endroit !! (Elle éclate de rire voyant l'expression de Jack à ses dires).

Ja – non il n'en a jamais parlé dans ma réalité, mais je veux bien tester !! Le grand air me fera du bien !!

C – (à elle-même) vu le regard de Jack je doute que tu profites beaucoup du grand air !!

J – très bien alors départ demain, je vais réserver un avion comme cela ce sera plus rapide !!

C – tu vas louer un avion ??

J – j'ai dit « réserver » !! Ça sert à quoi que je sois général de l'Air Force si je ne peux avoir quelques petits privilèges !!

Ja – tu vas prendre un avion de l'armée ?

J – (fier de lui) et oui !! Et cela ne sera pas la première fois !! En plus j'ai un véhicule qui m'attendra à la base de Minneapolis !!

C – waou ! Tu vas avoir un pilote pour toi toute seule !! Ne vous inquiétez pas je survivrai toute seule !!

Après un voyage sans problème, ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi au chalet de Jack. Celui-ci se sentait bizarre. Jamais il n'avait envisagé d'amener la Janet de sa réalité ici, mais aujourd'hui, il ne concevait pas que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre ! Janet, elle, croyait rêver ; dans sa réalité, elle avait toujours eu un tendre sentiment pour Jack, mais celui-ci ne voyait que Sam et celle-ci le lui rendait bien, aussi elle s'était résignée à n'être que l'amie fidèle. Et voilà que le destin lui permettait de réaliser son désir le plus cher : avoir le droit d'aimer Jack de tout son cœur de toute son âme !!

Jack lui fit visiter les lieux, lui montrant sa chambre et la salle de bain. Il lui désigna sa propre chambre, s'excusant de lui donner la plus petite « mais j'ai mes habitudes » lui expliqua-t-il en agitant les mains. Elle sourit tendrement.

Ja – tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es chez toi !!

J – peut être mais je suis un vieux maniaque !!

Ja – tu n'es pas vieux Jack !

J – ah oui ??

Ils se sourirent voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation. Jack se pencha vers Janet et lui déposa un baiser très doux sur la joue.

J – merci ! Tu viens de me donner un sacré baume au cœur !!

Le cœur de Janet fit une embardée !! Hum ! que c'était bon de flirter comme cela avec lui. Il semblait réceptif à ses approches !

Ja – (à elle-même) ce petit séjour risque bien de devenir intéressant !!

J – je vais mettre en route le générateur histoire de pouvoir préparer à manger tout à l'heure, mais avant de cuisiner, je veux te montre quelque chose !!

Il était enthousiaste. Il partit deux minutes en dehors du chalet, laissant Janet s'installer, puis il revint avec une expression de gamin sur le visage.

J – viens !!

Elle se laissa guider hors du chalet, puis ils prirent un petit chemin qui grimpait dans la forêt avoisinante. Jack marchait plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais Janet n'avait pas l'amplitude de ses enjambées donc il se ralentissait pour ne pas la fatiguer. Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de petite plate-forme surplombant la vallée. La vue était à couper le souffle ! Janet se rapprocha de Jack et celui-ci inconsciemment mit ses bras autour d'elle se plaçant derrière. Il posa son menton dans ses cheveux.

J – attends que le soleil se couche, c'est encore plus extraordinaire !!

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et attendit le spectacle. Celui-ci fut grandiose, comme Jack l'avait annoncé, mais plus encore que le couché de soleil, la chaleur du corps de Jack et la tendresse qu'il émanait de lui, allumèrent un doux brasier dans le cœur de Janet !!

Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela. Ils oublièrent ce qu'ils étaient montés regarder, pour n'apprécier que le contact entre eux deux. Puis doucement revenant sur terre, Jack prit la main de Janet et l'aida à redescendre vers le chalet. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, ils ne voulaient pas briser l'enchantement du moment qu'ils venaient de partager !! Leur dîner se déroula dans le même état d'esprit. Ils paraissaient être dans une bulle !! Ils ne se souvinrent pas de ce dont ils parlèrent, ni combien de temps cela dura. Jack laissa Janet devant sa chambre après un long regard très doux et très tendre. Ce soir était spécial et ils avaient conscience que demain serait un autre jour. Après un dernier sourire, ils partirent se coucher, chacun de son coté, la tête ailleurs et le cœur battant la chamade. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser ils s'endormirent très vite et firent des rêves assez agités !!

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent remplis de tendresse et de flirt. Ils se cherchaient mais n'allaient pas plus loin. Janet avait peur du fantôme de Sam et Jack c'était de ses propres sentiments dont il avait peur. Mais irrémédiablement ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre !!

Au soir du deuxième jour, Jack était en train de cuisiner sa fameuse « omelette à la O'Neill » !! Durant le temps de leur colocation amicale, aucun des deux n'avait fait spécialement la cuisine, Jack ayant mis sur pied un système de livraison à domicile avec le traiteur du coin depuis son arrivée à Washington ! Ils n'avaient pas changé cette habitude, leurs horaires ne leur laissant que peu de loisirs. Jack appelait avant de partir du bureau, et lorsqu'il arrivait chez lui un « caisson-plateau » l'attendait chez le gardien ! Janet était bonne cuisinière mais n'osait pas proposer à Jack de faire les repas. Aussi ce soir-là avait-il surpris Janet en lui proposant de cuisiner pour eux deux. Depuis leur arrivée au chalet ils mangeaient les plats surgelés qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux !

Donc Jack était dans la cuisine, s'activant autour des fourneaux !! Janet venait d'arriver, le rangement qui l'avait occupé jusque là étant terminé, et elle se tenait près de la porte. Elle regardait cet homme dont elle rêvait de plus en plus souvent, avec un regard très appréciateur !

Ja – (pour elle-même) hum !! Ce sweat lui va à ravir !! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy là-dedans !! J'en ferai bien mon dessert !! Oups, allons du calme Docteur !!

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jack s'était aperçu de sa présence et qu'il la regardait aussi mine de rien. Le regard de Janet n'avait pas échappé à Jack. Il lui donna le courage de laisser de coté ses peurs et d'essayer de faire avancer les choses. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle s'était « grillée », il fit « malencontreusement » tombé quelque chose dans l'évier ce qui eut pour résultat de la sortir de ses rêves.

Ja – as-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

J – si tu veux bien mettre la table, c'est bientôt prêt !!

Ja – ok tout de suite !!

J – et voilà ! Madame est servie !

Il venait d'allumer deux bougeoirs et versait délicatement un vin ambré dans leurs verres. Il avança la chaise de Janet comme un parfait maître d'hôtel !

Ja – attention Jack, je pourrais m'habituer à un tel service !

J – mais il ne tient qu'à toi que cela soit le cas !

Avait-il réellement dit cela ? Faisant semblant de rien il lui servit des crudités.

J – bon appétit Janet !

Ja – bon appétit Jack !

Le repas se déroula dans la gaieté, Jack faisant le pitre pour la faire rire. Il avait aussi une certaine facilité à dire des phrases à doubles sens. Il lui faisait un numéro de charme !

J – alors cette omelette ?

Ja – je dois avouer quelle tient ses promesses et qu'elle est à la hauteur de sa réputation !!

J – et maintenant le dessert !

Ja – tu nous as fait un dessert ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu !

J – un repas sans dessert n'est pas un repas !! Mais peut-être que tu avais un autre dessert en tête ?

Ja – Jack !! (Elle souriait donc elle n'était pas fâchée !) Et c'est quoi ?

J – mousse au chocolat du chef !

Ja – j'adore le chocolat.

Elle lui dit cela le regardant bien dans les yeux. Un silence tomba. Ils se regardaient. Puis Jack doucement avança sa main sur celle de Janet. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Sans s'en rendre compte ils se rapprochèrent, les yeux toujours dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, puis, prenant conscience du désir de l'autre, le baiser s'intensifia. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Plus rien que l'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils ne parlèrent plus leurs yeux le faisaient pour eux. Ils oublièrent le dessert et tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.

Plus tard dans la soirée Jack prit doucement la main de Janet et, tout en lui laissant la possibilité de refuser, l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Janet hésita un bref instant, le temps de convaincre sa conscience puis elle se décida d'un sourire. Non ils ne trahissaient pas Sam, elle avait fait d'autres choix. Jack méritait d'être heureux et elle l'aimait depuis tellement de temps. Dans sa réalité, Samantha Carter avait choisi le bonheur à sa carrière, et Janet savait à quel point elle était heureuse, mais ici, le choix avait été autre et Sam était dans une autre galaxie. Elle, Janet Frasier, était ici et Jack lui proposait le paradis, pourquoi le refuser ?? Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux et qu'elle le serait en retour. On ne passe pas à coté de Jack O'Neill si on en a l'opportunité !!

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de rentrer avec lui dans sa chambre pour une promesse de bonheur total et absolu !!

Fin

Note de l'auteur :

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, Lydie ne l'a pas fait !!

Il y a longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur une relation Jack/Janet, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Et l'indifférence de Sam dans Continuum à la mort de Jack m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ceci. J'ai préféré l'option des réalités alternées à celle de faire abstraction de la mort de Janet.

Please, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !! Merci


End file.
